don't change for me
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: On a normal day Archie overhears Theresa and Atlanta talking about him. What will this lead to? I know really crappy summary but I think it's a cute story.:AA


"That hair, I mean purple? and those clothes?" Theresa giggled along with Atlanta within the confines of their room. Archie stepped back, he didn't mean to over hear their conversation, he walked by and heard them and couldn't help it. Now he was completely embarassed, and devestated, the love of his life thought he looked stupid. But if Archie had stayed two minutes later, he would have heard Atlanta's response.

"Yea he dresses a little dorky, but that's what makes him Archie. I mean otherwise he'd be like a Neil clone" Atlanta made a disgusted face at this. "And I love his purple hair" she said.

Theresa giggled and started to sing _Archie and Atlanta sitting in a tree._ Atlanta threw a pillow at her best girlfriend, and pouted.

"You so like him, admit it!" Theresa exclaimed to her naive friend.

"No I don't! He's my best guy friend!" Atlanta said exasperated.

ARCHIE walked around the streets of New Olympia contemplating what Atlanta had said. He knew this was everything he belived in but he really wanted to change and be the guy Atlanta wanted. He walked past a few sports stores, before finding just what he wanted.

The Hair Salon.

_Oh My Gods I sound like Neil_ Archie thought in the back of his mind. He entered the Hair Salon and got ready to change for the woman of his dreams.

ATLANTA and Theresa had retired to the living room to watch a movie. And after a few minutes of fighting over which one to watch they settled on _The notebook_. Jay, Herry, Odie, and Neil had all gone to the school for training with their mentors, so the girls had the house to themselves.

"I'm teling you, 'Lanta, he's SO into you!" Theresa said for the millionth time.

"No he isn't, now Jay on the other hand. Is SO into you" Atlanta countered smugly.

Theresa was about to respond when her attention was drawn to the doorway. Atlanta turned to see what her friend was looking at to find the oddest thing ever. There in their doorway stood an absoloutely gorgeous guy. He had slightly shaggy dirty blonde hair, that was geld to perfection. Giving off that messy, just got out of bed look. He was sporting a pair of blue jeans and a tight dark green shirt that showed off his toned muscels. Atlanta studied him for a moment. Blonde hair, great abs, and steel blue eyes that you could drown in. _Just like Archie's_...

Wait a minute... Archie's?

Atlanta studied the boy who was now giving a confused look to the still stunned Theresa, and the speechless Atlanta. Atlanta's jaw dropped,

"ARCHIE!?!" she exclaimed shocked

"What's wrong Atlanta?" he asked slightly consious of her reaction.

"What the hell did you do?!?" she asked

"What do you mean?" He looked down at his clothes. "You mean these?" he asked

"No! Well yes that too but you hair, what happened?" she asked again.He smiled and gave a little laugh.

"This is my natual hair colour, I got the dye taken out." he stated

"but why?" Atlanta questioned.

"Umm.. no reason, I got to go" he said scratching the back of his neck, then running up to his room.

Atlanta turned to Theresa who had come back to earth.

"what the hell was that?!?" she asked

"He dyed his hair?" Theresa asked confused.

"No he had the dye removed" Atlanta stated.

"Wow, why would Archie dye hair that, I can't belive I'm saying this about Archie, that well is that gorgeous. I mean his hair is even nicer than Jay's" Theresa said then blushed at her confession about Jay. Atlanta didn't notice she was still in shock.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Atlanta said heading for the stairs. Theresa went back to the TV and dreaming about Jay.

Archie looked up from his book, to find Atlanta at his door. He put the book on his nightstand and patted the spot beside himsef on the bed. Atlanta flushed slightly but came over and sat down.

"what's up Lannie?" he asked. She gave a small smile. _He may have changed his look but it's still the same Archie using my nickname that ONLY he can use._

"I curious, why did you change so much in like three hours?" she asked slightly concerned. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.

"Umm..well..you see there's this girl I really like, and I kinda heard that she thought my hair was stupid and I should change my clothes, so I did" he said quieting down slightly at the end.

"Oh really do I know this girl?" Atlanta asked, feeling slightly jealous.

"Umm.. yea you do" he said nervously. Atlanta raised her eyesbrows.

"why don't you just tell her that you like her?" she asked scooting a little closer to him.

"I can't" he sighed.

"why?" she asked right away

"because it will wreck our friendship" he said looking at his hands.

"maybe, but it would be better than pinning for her and-" Atlanta was cut off by Archie's lips on hers. She took a minute to respond then wrapped her arms about his neck, while his snaked around her waist. She smiled as they parted. He looked directly in her eyes.

"I Love you so much I can't even explain it Lannie" he said softly, so not Archie-like. She gave a soft smile,

"I love you too Arch" she said pulling him in for a hug. She leaned up to his ear.

"But don't change for me" she said before he pulled her in for one more mindblowing kiss.


End file.
